The present invention relates to an electric golf cart and more specifically, to a one-way rotation control mechanism used in an electric golf cart's wheel for controlling one-way rotation of the wheel.
In an electric golf cart, a one-way bearing 9 (see FIG. 1) is used and mounted on the wheel axle to support the wheel for one-way rotation control. This design of one-way bearing 9 is functional, however it tends to be covered with dust. When covered with dust, the one-way bearing 9 becomes unable to function well and may break easily. In this case, the one-way bearing 9 must be removed from the wheel axle and well cleaned. However, when the user removes the one-way bearing 9 from the wheel axle, the internal needle rollers 91 may fall out of the one-way bearing 9. It is difficult to re-install the needle rollers 91 in the one-way bearing 9. Therefore, people usually will send the whole electric golf cart to the distributor for repair when the one-way bearing 9 is damaged. It is expensive to send the whole electric golf cart to the distributor for repair.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore main object of the present invention to provide a one-way rotation control mechanism for use in an electric golf cart's wheel for controlling one-way rotation of the wheel, which is easily detachable for convenient maintenance. According to the present invention, the one-way rotation control mechanism comprises a bushing affixed to the wheel axle, and a clutch mounted in and fixedly connected to the wheel to control linking between the wheel and the fixed bushing at the wheel axle in one direction. In case the clutch cannot function well, the user can disconnect he clutch from the wheel remove it from the bushing easily for sending to the distributor for a repair work.